US-Macht
Als Präsident Bush Jr. die US-Luftschläge gegen Afghanistan ankündigte, sagte er: "Wir sind eine friedfertige Nation." Und er fuhr fort: "Dies ist die Stimme der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, der freiesten Nation der Welt, eine Nation, die auf Grundwerten errichtet ist, die Hass, Gewalt, Mord und das Böse ablehnt. Und wir werden nicht ermüden." Das US-Imperium beruht auf einer grässlichen Grundlage: dem Massaker an Millionen Eingeborener, dem Diebstahl ihres Landes und in der Folge der Gefangennahme und Versklavung von Millionen schwarzer Menschen in Afrika, um dieses Land zu bebauen. Tausende starben auf See, als sie eingepfercht wie Vieh auf den neuen Kontinent verschifft wurden. "Stolen from Africa, brought to America" - Bob Marleys "Buffalo Soldier" umfasst ein ganzes Universum unsäglicher Traurigkeit. Der Song erzählt vom Verlust von Würde, von Wildheit, von Freiheit, vom gebrochenen Stolz eines Volkes. Völkermord und Sklaverei bilden das soziale und wirtschaftliche Grundgerüst der Nation, deren grundlegende Werte Hass, Mord und das Böse ablehnen. In einen amerikanischen Nationalpark gibt es einen Grabstein, der folgende Inschrift hat: ,Hier liegt eine indianische Frau, eine Wampanoag, deren Familie und Stamm sich selbst und ihr Land aufgegeben hat, damit diese grosse Nation entstehen und wachsen konnte. Sicherlich ist es nicht treffend, zu sagen, dass die indigene Bevölkerung sich selbst und ihr Land zu diesem edlen Zweck aufgegeben habe. Vielmehr wurden sie geschlachtet, dezimiert und versprengt im Laufe eines der grössten Völkermorde der Menschheitsgeschichte ... den die US-Amerikaner alljährlich im Oktober feiern, wenn sie Columbus - ein bemerkenswerter Massenmörder auch er - am Columbus Day die Ehre erweisen. Hunderte amerikanischer Bürger, wohlwollende und anständige Leute, passieren diesen Grabstein regelmässig und lesen seine Inschrift, offenbar ohne Reaktion; ausser vielleicht mit einem Gefühl der Befriedigung, dass wir der Opferbereitschaft der Urbevölkerung wenigstens ein bisschen von der schuldigen Anerkennung zollen ... Vermutlich würden sie anders reagieren, wenn sie Auschwitz oder Dachau besuchen und einen Grabstein finden würden, auf dem steht: ,Hier liegt eine Frau, eine Jüdin, deren Familie und Volk sich selbst und ihren Besitz aufgegeben hat, damit das Deutsche Reich wachsen und gedeihen konnte.?" * * * Wie haben die Vereinigten Staaten ihre schreckliche Vergangenheit bewältigt und ihren süssen Duft hervorgebracht? Nicht, indem sie bekannt haben, nicht durch Wiedergutmachungsleistungen, auch nicht durch Entschuldigung bei den schwarzen Amerikanern oder der Urbevölkerung, und sicherlich auch nicht durch eine Verhaltensänderung (heute exportieren sie ihre Grausamkeit). Wie die meisten anderen Länder auch, haben die Vereinigten Staaten ihre Geschichte neu geschrieben. Was aber die USA von anderen Ländern unterscheidet und ihr einen grossen Vorsprung gibt, ist, dass sie die mächtigste und erfolgreichste Werbemaschinerie der Welt in ihre Dienste eingespannt hat: Hollywood. In der bestverkauften Version des populären Mythos als Geschichte erreichte die US-amerikanische "Gütigkeit" während des Zweiten Weltkriegs einen Höhepunkt (auch bekannt als "Amerikas Krieg gegen den Faschismus"). Doch im Lärm von Fanfaren und Trompeten geht unter, dass die US-Regierung wegschaute, als der Faschismus Europa überrannte. Als Hitler seinen Pogrom gegen die Juden durchführte, verwehrten US-Beamte aus Deutschland geflohenen jüdischen Flüchtlingen die Einreise. Die Vereinigten Staaten traten erst in den Krieg ein, nachdem Japan Pearl Harbour bombardiert hatte. Übertönt von lautstarkem Hosanna wird die barbarischste aller ihrer Taten, der Abwurf der Atombombe auf die Zivilbevölkerung von Hiroshima und Nagasaki. Der Krieg war schon fast zu Ende. Die hunderttausenden Japaner, die getötet wurden, die ungezählten der folgenden Generationen, die verkrüppelt sind und an Krebs leiden, waren keine Bedrohung für den Weltfrieden. Sie waren Zivilisten. Genauso, wie auch die Opfer der Angriffe auf das World Trade Center und das Pentagon Zivilisten waren. Wie auch die hunderttausenden von Menschen, die im Irak wegen der von den USA diktierten Sanktionen gestorben sind, Zivilisten waren. Die Bombardierung Hiroshimas und Nagasakis war ein kühl berechnetes Experiment, ausgeführt, um Amerikas Macht zu demonstrieren. Präsident Truman nannte es "the greatest thing in history". Der Zweite Weltkrieg, so wird uns gesagt, war ein "Krieg für den Frieden". Die Atombombe war eine "Waffe des Friedens". Wir werden aufgefordert, zu glauben, dass die nukleare Abschreckung einen dritten Weltkrieg verhindert habe. (Das war bevor Präsident Bush Jr. seine "Preemptivschlag-Doktrin" verkündete.) Gab es aber einen Ausbruch des Frieden nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg? Sicher, es gab einen (relativen) Frieden in Europa und in Amerika - aber zählt das bereits als Weltfrieden? Nur, wenn die wilden Stellvertreterkriege in Ländern, in denen farbige Rassen leben (Chinks, Niggers, Dinks, Wogs, Gooks) gar nicht als Kriege gezählt werden. * * * Seit dem Zweiten Weltkrieg haben die Vereinigten Staaten unter anderem gegen folgende Staaten Krieg geführt oder sie angegriffen: Korea, Guatemala, Kuba, Laos, Vietnam, Kambodscha, Grenada, Libyen, El Salvador, Nicaragua, Panama, Irak, Somalia, Sudan, Jugoslawien und Afghanistan. Diese Liste müsste ergänzt werden durch die verdeckten Operationen der US-Regierung in Afrika, Asien und Lateinamerika, die Staatsstreiche, die sie arrangiert, und die Diktatoren, die sie ausgerüstet und unterstützt hat. Weiter müsste den von den USA gewollten Krieg Israels gegen Libanon enthalten, in dem Tausende getötet wurden, Amerikas Schlüsselrolle im Konflikt im Mittleren Osten, in dem Tausende im Kampf gegen die illegale Besetzung palästinensischen Landes durch Israel umkamen, Amerikas Rolle im afghanischen Bürgerkrieg in den Achtzigerjahren, in dem mehr als eine Million Menschen getötet wurden, und schliesslich die Embargos und die Sanktionen gegen verschiedene Länder, die direkt und indirekt den Tod von hunderttausenden von Menschen verursacht haben, am besten sichtbar in Irak. Alles in allem sieht es sehr danach aus, als ob es sehr wohl einen dritten Weltkrieg gegeben habe, und dass die US-Regierung einer der Hauptprotagonisten war (oder ist). * * * Die US-Interventionion in Südvietnam, Nordvietnam, Laos und Kambodscha war ein Krieg, der sich über mehr als zwölf Jahre dahinzog. Achtundfünfzigtausend Amerikaner und annähernd zwei Millionen Vietnamesen, Kambodschaner und Laoten kamen ums Leben. Die USA liessen eine halbe Million Bodentruppen aufmarschieren und warfen mehr als sechs Millionen Tonnen Bomben ab. Und dennoch, auch wenn Sie es nicht glauben werden, wenn Sie die Hollywoodfilme gesehen haben: Amerika hat diesen Krieg nicht gewonnen. Der Krieg begann in Südvietnam und weitete sich dann nach Nordvietnam, Laos und Kambodscha aus. Nach der Installation eines ihr ergebenen Regimes in Saigon bat es die US-Regierung, sich an den Kämpfen gegen die kommunistischen Aufstände zu beteiligen - gegen die Vietkong-Guerilla, die in ländliche Regionen Südvietnams eingedrungen war, wo sie in Dörfern Schutz fand. Genau nach gleichem Muster ging Russland vor, als es sich 1979 in Afghanistan einnistete. Niemand in der "freien Welt" wird daran zweifeln, dass Russland in Afghanistan einmarschiert war. Nach Glasnost bezeichnete sogar ein sowjetischer Aussenminister die Invasion der Sowjetunion in Afghanistan als "illegal und unmoralisch". Aber in den Vereinigten Staaten gab es nie eine solche Selbstprüfung. 1984 schrieb Chomsky in einer verblüffenden Enthüllung: "In den letzten 22 Jahren habe ich versucht, im Mainstream-Journalismus und im Schulwissen Hinweise auf die amerikanische Invasion in Südvietnam 1962 (oder wann auch immer) oder die amerikanische Aggression in Indochina zu finden - erfolglos. Es gibt kein solches Ereignis in der Geschichte. Vielmehr gibt es da eine amerikanische Verteidigung Südvietnams gegen Terroristen, die von aussen, vor allem von Nord-Vietnam, unterstützt wurden." Es gibt kein solches Ereignis in der Geschichte! * * * Im Jahr 1962 begann die US-Air-Force ländliche Regionen in Südvietnam zu bombardieren, wo 80 Prozent der Bevölkerung lebte. Die Bombardierung dauerte über zwölf Jahre an. Tausende Menschen starben. Das Ziel bestand darin, durch eine Bombardierung kolossalen Ausmasses eine Panikmigration von den Dörfern in die Städte auszulösen, wo die Menschen in Flüchtlingscamps interniert werden konnten. Samuel Huntington bezeichnete es als einen Prozess der "Urbanisierung". (Im Architekturstudium befasst man sich mit Urbanisierung. Doch da hat noch nie jemand behauptet, dass Luftangriffe etwas damit zu tun haben.) Huntington - heute berühmt für seinen Essay "The Clash of Civilizations?" - war damals Vorsitzender des Council on Vietnamese Studies der Southeast Asia Development Advisory Group. Chomsky zitiert seine Beschreibung des Vietkongs als "eine mächtige Kraft, die nicht von seiner Wählerschaft losgerissen werden kann, solange diese existiert". Huntington riet die "direkte Anwendung mechanischer und konventioneller Gewalt" - mit anderen Worten: den Krieg des Volkes zu zerdrücken, das Volk zu eliminieren. (Oder, um die These zu erneuern: Um einen "Clash of Civilisations" zu verhindern, vernichte die Zivilisation.) Ein Zeitzeuge zu den Grenzen der technischen Macht Amerikas: "Das Problem ist, dass amerikanische Maschinen der Aufgabe nicht gewachsen sind, kommunistische Soldaten zu töten, ausser mit einer Politik der verbrannten Erde, die alles andere mit zerstört." Dieses Problem ist heute gelöst. Nicht mit weniger zerstörerischen Bomben, sondern mit einer fantasievolleren Sprache. Es gibt eine elegantere Art zu sagen, dass "alles andere mit zerstört" werde: Der Begriff lautet "Kollateralschaden". * * * Ein zeitgenössischer Bericht aus erster Hand über das, was Amerikas "Maschinen" (Huntington nannte sie "Modernisierungsinstrumente", leitende Beamte im Pentagon "Bomb-o-grams") anrichten können. T. D. Allman, nach einem Flug über die Jars-Ebene in Laos: "Selbst wenn der Krieg in Laos morgen enden würde, die Wiederherstellung des ökologischen Gleichgewichts nähme noch Jahre in Anspruch. Der Wiederaufbau der zerstörten Städte und Dörfer würde ebenso viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Selbst wenn dies alles bewältigt wäre, bliebe die Ebene wegen der hunderttausenden von Blindgängern, Land- und Personenminen eine ständige Gefahr für menschliche Siedlungen. Ein kürzlich erfolgter Flug rund um die Jars-Ebene hat gezeigt, was weniger als drei Jahre amerikanischen Bombardements aus einer ländlichen Region machen können, selbst wenn die Zivilbevölkerung evakuiert worden ist. Auf weiten Gebieten ist die Hauptfarbe der Tropen - hellgrün - einem abstrakten Muster von Schwarz und hellen metallischen Farben gewichen. Vom übrig gebliebenen Laub wirkt vieles künstlich, stumpf durch den Einsatz von Entlaubungsgiften. Heute ist Schwarz die dominante Farbe der nördlichen und östlichen Gebiete der Ebene. Regelmässig wurde Napalm abgeworfen, um das Gras und das Buschwerk, das die Ebene und die zahlreichen engen Schluchten bedeckt, abzubrennen. Die Feuer scheinen permanent zu brennen, sie hinterlassen schwarze Rechtecke. Während des Fluges kann man schwarze Rauchschwaden von kürzlich bombardierten Gebieten aufsteigen sehen. Die Hauptstrassen, die von kommunistisch besetzten Gebieten in die Ebene kommen, werden gnadenlos bombardiert, anscheindend pausenlos. Dort und entlang der Kante der Ebene ist Gelb die vorherrschende Farbe. Alle Vegetation wurde zerstört, es gibt zahllose Krater. Das Gebiet wurde dermassen zerbombt, dass das Land der pockennarbigen, durchwühlten Wüste in stürmischen Gegenden der nordafrikanischen Wüste gleicht. Weiter im Südosten liegt menschenleer und zerstört Xieng Khouangville - einst die bevölkerungsreichste Stadt im kommunistischen Laos. Im Norden der Ebene wurde der kleine Ferienort Khang Khay ebenfalls zerstört. Rund um das Rollfeld der Basis von King Kong sind die Hauptfarben Gelb (von der aufgewühlten Erde) und Schwarz (vom Napalm), gespickt von hellroten und blauen Tupfern: Fallschirme, die dem Abwurf von Nachschub gedient haben. Die letzten Einheimischen waren per Lufttransport fortgebracht worden. Verlassene Gemüsegärten, die niemand mehr abernten wird, wachsen neben verlassenen Häusern, in denen die Teller noch immer auf dem Tisch stehen und die Kalender an den Wänden hängen." (Niemals erscheinen in den "Kosten" eines Krieges die toten Vögel, die verkohlten Tiere, die versengten Insekten, die vergifteten Wasserquellen, die zerstörte Vegetation. Selten wird die Arroganz der menschlichen Art gegenüber anderen Lebewesen erwähnt, mit denen er diesen Planeten teilt. Sie alle gehen vergessen im Kampf um Märkte und Ideologien. Diese Arroganz wird vielleicht der letzte nicht wieder gutzumachende Fehler der Menschen sein.) * * * Das Herzstück von "For the Reason of State" ist ein Essay mit dem Titel "The Mentality of the Backroom Boys", mit dem Chomsky eine aussergewöhnlich gewandte, erschöpfende Analyse der Pentagon-Dokumente vorlegt. Er sagt von ihnen, sie seien "der dokumentierte Beweis einer Verschwörung zum Einsatz von Gewalt in internationalen Konflikten, der gegen das Gesetz verstösst". Auch hier weist Chomsky darauf hin, dass zwar die Bombardierung Nordvietnams in den Pentagon-Papieren ein Stück weit diskutiert wird, die Invasion in Südvietnam hingegen kaum der Erwähnung wert ist. Die Pentagon-Dokumente sind magnetisierend. Nicht als Dokumentation der Geschichte des US-Krieges in Indochina, sondern als Einblick in die Mentalität der Männer, die ihn geplant und durchgeführt haben. Es ist faszinierend, in die Ideen eingeweiht zu werden, die da herumgeboten wurden, in die Anregungen, die gemacht wurden, die Vorschläge, die weiterverfolgt wurden. In einem Abschnitt unter dem Titel "The Asian Mind - the American Mind" untersucht Chomsky die Diskussion über die Mentalität des Feindes, der "stoisch die Zerstörung von Reichtum und den Verlust von Leben hinnimmt", während "wir das Leben, das Glück, den Reichtum und die Macht wollen" und für uns "Tod und Leiden eine irrationale Wahl sind, wenn es Alternativen dazu gibt". Wir lernen daraus, dass die asiatischen Armen Amerika dazu auffordern, seine "strategische Logik zu Ende zu bringen, was den Genozid bedeutet", vermutlich weil sie nicht wissen, was die Bedeutung von Glück, Reichtum und Macht ist. Doch dann halten "wir" ein, denn "einen Völkermord zu verantworten ist eine schreckliche Bürde". (Klar, vielleicht machen "wir" auch weiter damit und begehen den Genozid dennoch, und dann geben wir vor, dass er nie stattgefunden habe.) Natürlich enthalten die Pentagon-Dokumente auch einige gemässigte Anregungen. Schläge gegen Ziele in der Bevölkerung (per se) könnten nicht nur eine kontraproduktive Welle der Auflehnung im Ausland und zu Hause mit sich bringen, sondern auch die Gefahr einer Ausweitung des Krieges mit der Sowjetunion und mit China in sich bergen. Die Zerstörung von Staumauern und Dämmen jedoch - richtig ausgeführt - könnte vielversprechend sein. Das sollte studiert werden. Solche Zerstörung ertränkt keine Menschen. Die Überflutung der Reisfelder führt aber nach einer gewissen Zeit zu einer weiträumigen Hungersnot (mehr als eine Million Tote?), wenn keine Nahrung geliefert wird. Diese könnten wir dann "am Verhandlungstisch" anbieten. Schicht für Schicht entblättert Chomsky den Prozess der Meinungsfindung durch die Beamten der US-Regierung, um im Kern das erbarmungslose Herz der amerikanischen Kriegsmaschine zu zeigen, vollständig isoliert von den Realitäten des Krieges, blind durch Ideologie und bereit, Millionen von Menschen zu vernichten, Zivilisten, Militärs, Frauen, Kinder, Dörfer, ganze Städte, ganze Ökosysteme - mit wissenschaftlich geschärften Methoden der Brutalität. Ein amerikanischer Pilot, der über die Freuden von Napalm spricht: "Sicher, wir hatten Freude an den Hintermännern im Waffenlabor. Das Originalprodukt war nicht so heiss - wenn die Gooks Bezeichnung südostasiatischer Menschen, bes. von Vietnamesen schnell genug waren, konnten sie es auskratzen. Also begannen die Jungs, Polystyren beizumengen - jetzt klebt es wie Scheisse an einer Decke. Aber wenn die Gooks ins Wasser sprangen, hörte es auf zu brennen, also mengten sie weissen Phosphor bei - damit brannte es besser. Jetzt brennt es auch unter Wasser weiter. Und ein einziger Tropfen genügt, er brennt sich durch die Haut bis auf den Knochen, so dass sie schliesslich an einer Phosphorvergiftung sterben." So wurden die glücklichen Gooks zu ihrem eigenen Vorteil vernichtet. Besser tot als rot. * * * Dank dem verführerischen Charme Hollywoods und dem unwiderstehlichen Reiz von Amerikas Massenmedien sieht die Welt nach all diesen Jahren den Krieg als eine amerikanische Geschichte story. Indochina lieferte den üppigen tropischen Hintergrund, vor dem die Vereinigten Staaten ihre Fantasien der Gewalt durchspielten, ihre neueste Technologie testeten, ihre Ideologie förderten, ihre Gewissenhaftigkeit prüften, sich mit ihrem moralischen Dilemma quälten und mit ihrer Schuld haderten (oder vorgaben, es zu tun). Vietnamesen, Kambodschaner und Laoten waren lediglich Statisten. Namenlose, gesichtslose, schlitzäugige Humanoide. Sie waren nur die Menschen, die starben. Gooks. Das einzige, was die US-Regierung aus dieser Invasion in Indochina gelernt hat, ist, wie man einen Krieg führt, ohne amerikanische Truppen der Gefahr auszusetzen und amerikanische Menschenleben zu riskieren. Deshalb haben wir jetzt Kriege, die mit Weitstreckenraketen geführt werden, mit Black-Hawk-Hubschraubern und "Bunkerbrechern". Kriege, in denen die "Alliierten mehr Journalisten verlieren als Soldaten".